Fixing the Unfixable
by Freakin'Freak
Summary: Short but sweet love story : Please read and review! This is my first fanfiction :D


The new kid

Prologue:

She sits at her window, watching. Waiting, but why? Why does she put herself through all of this to just be let down in the end? He doesn't love her. So whats the point? She wants to get over him. She really does, but she can't. Maybe all this waiting will pay off.

I hear footsteps behind me. I keep running, though. I'm scared, so scared. Why is he chasing me? What did I do? I try to keep quiet and stay out of the way so no one has a reason to hate me. So why -

"Hinata, wake up!" I hear my younger sister, Hinabi, and wake up. "What time is it, Hinabi?" "Its almost time for school," she replies eargerly, "Get up, you're going to be late!" And with that she runs out of my room. I sit up, taking in my surroundings. I'm in my room. With lavender walls, and black furniture. With a sigh I get out of my bed, and walk to my closet to find some clothes to wear. The first day of school, in the leaf village. I wonder how much my friends have changed...

*an hour or so later, at school*

"Hinata!," my pink haired friend, Sakura, yells, running up to me with a sly smile on her face. "Have you seen the new kids yet? Theres one dark haired boy, Sasuke, hes really cute." I smile at her, not really knowing what to say.

"Ahem. Students, please take your seats. Thank you. Now, for those of you who do not know me, I am Kakashi Sensei. I will be your instructor for this year, your last year of school. Lets start this year by getting to know each other, starting with.. You, with the blonde hair, what is your name?"

"Ino," the blonde headed girl says.

"Okay, now tell us something about yourself, and after you will be the pink haired girl sitting beside you, and so on."

" Um. Okay! I work with my dad at the Yamanaka flower shop, I loveee flowers, but don't underestimate me, I'm pretty strong. I've been told I'm really talkative to, so sorry if I start to annoy you. Lets see what else.. Oh! I'm also single." With this, she looks at Sasuke. He stares straight ahead, not even noticing her.

"Okay... Next."

"I'm Sakura!," my pink haired friend says. "I love the color pink! And I hate annoying blonde headed pigs!," She looks at Ino. "I'm single as well," She looks at Sasuke. Again, he stares straight ahead.

"And next.."

Suddenly everyone is staring at me. "O-Oh," I stutter, "My n-name is H-Hinata. I- I um.. I don't kn-know what t-to say. I.. Um.. Li-like to write p-poetry.. And pu-purple is my f-favorite c-color." I look down, blushing. I hate talking in front of people.

"Thats nice.. Next."

"Hn." The red headed boy says.

"Whats your name?" Kakashi sensei asks.

"Gaara."

"Can you tell us something about yourself?"

"Just stay out of my way."

"Hm.. Next."

"I'm Naruto! I've been told I'm really annoying but I don't care! One day, I'm going to be the Hokage, and everyone will respect me! I'm single to!" With that, he looks at Sakura, who turns her head.

"Next."

"Names Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. I have but one goal. That is to kill my older sibling, Itachi."

"Alright then.. Next."

"I'm Kiba, and this is Akamaru," Akamura wags his tail.

"Why is that mutt in the classroom?" Sasuke says.

"Leave Akamura alone! Anyways, I like playing frisbee. And training with Akamura." With that, he pats Akamaru's head and Akamaru barks playfully.

"Next."

"I'm Neji, of the Hyugas. Hinata's cousin. Just leave me alone, and we won't have any problems."

"Alright. It seems were missing someone, has anyone seen Shino?"

"Hes probably outside somewhere, being a creeper." Ino says, and almost everyone laughs.

Kakashi Sensei leaves the room, to look for Shino. And immediatly everyone, well, almost everyone, jumps out of their seat to talk to someone else. I stay in my seat, looking at the red headed boy. Hes new here. Must be hard.. Maybe I should go talk to him.

"H- Hi." I stutter, nervous.

"What is it?"

"I ju-just wanted t- to make sure th-that you were finding ev-everything o-okay."

"I am. Now go."

"B-But."

"Go!"

So I turn around and go back to my seat, just as soon as Kakashi Sensei comes in with Shino.

"It seems we have a skipper." Kakashi Sensei says, towards Shino.

"I don't see the point in this class. I already know enough." Shino says.

"Take your seat."

Shino sits down.

"Okay. Now that that's settled, you are all dismissed for today. Be prepared for tomorrow."

I watch as everyone leaves the classroom, then I slowly get up myself, grab my stuff, and walk out of the classroom. When I walk outside, I see Gaara walking alone. Determined, I run over to him, even though my house is the opposite way.

"Gaara!" I say, panting.

"You again. What is it?"

"I noticed y-you were all al- alone an- and." I stop, and grab my inhaler, putting it to my mouth.

"You have asthma?"

"Y-yes."

"Hn. If you're so determined to get to know me, why not come to my house for a minute or so?"

"O-okay."

So we walk together to his house. Its a pretty long walk. Neither of us say anything until we get to his door, which he unlocks and opens, letting me in first. When I step inside, I notice he lives alone. Its really dark in his house, kind of scary.

"Ni-nice place," I manage to say.

"Hn." He paces around the room. Almost as though he's nervous. Then he picks up a C.D. and puts it in his radio. I immediately recognize the song. Its "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence. I sway along to the music, forgetting where I am for a second.

"So I'm guessing you like this band?" He turns toward me, startling me back into reality.

"O-oh. Y-yes. They're one of m-my favorites."

He nods and turns away. I slap myself in my mind. Why do I stutter? It seems so weak. I need to think of something to say, to break the silence. "G-Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"I n-need to g-get home. Father will g-get mad if I a-am late. He's s-scary when h-he's mad."

"Alright."

"Would y-you like me t-to come back t-tomorrow?" I ask, more hopefully than I wanted it to sound.

"If you'd like," He says calmly.

I nod my head, and let myself out the door. That wasn't so bad. Now I have to go home though. Fun.

Before I know it, I'm at my door. I hear my father yelling, he's drunk again. That's just great. I walk through the hallway, trying to get to my room without being noticed.

"HINATA!" I hear my father yell my name, I've been caught.

"Y-yes father?"

He storms into my room, knocking stuff down. Then he picks up a flower vase, looks at it for a minute or so, and then throws it at my head. I fall onto my knees, I think I've got glass in my eye. Oh well. Theres nothing I can do except sit here and take it. I'm to weak to fight back, if I call the police he'll buy them out, and if I scream for help he'll call me weak. Then, out of nowhere, I see a beer bottle flying to my head, hear a scream, maybe my own? Then nothing, but blackness.

*The Next Morning*

I wake up, with a throbbing headache, and no memory of last night. I look at the clock, and notice I am late for school. I get to the bathroom, and that's when I remember.. I remember my father, drunk. I remember being hit, and even worse.. I remember being.. Raped.. I try not to think about it as I pull my clothes on, wincing the entire time. Then start the slow walk to school.

"Your late, Ms. Hyuga." Kakashi Sensei says.

"I-I'm sorry. My alarm clock di-didn't go off." I can feel the whole class staring at me, did I forget to cover up a cut?

"That's alright. Take a seat." So I take the only seat open, next to Gaara.

"What happened?" I hear Gaara whispering. Is it that obvious?

" I don't kn-know what you're t-talking about."

"The cut, on your forehead. How did it happen?"

"Oh.. I'm s-so clumsy. I must've f-fallen."

"Hn."

I can hear Kakashi Sensei talking, but I have no idea what hes saying. I zoned out, thinking, about where to go. I can't go back home.. I guess I could make it in the streets for a while.. But where would I go? Then the bell rings. I get up, grabbing my things, and go to walk out the door.

"Still coming over?"

I forgot I'd made plans with Gaara.

"S-sure."

We walk, again in silence, to his house. When we arrive, I notice there are other people there.

"Hello. I'm Temari, Gaara's older sister."

"And I'm Kankuro, his older brother. I just had to meet this Hinata girl my brother seems to like so much."

I look to Gaara, and see he's blushing. I can feel myself blushing as well.

"Shutup you two!"

Temari laughs. "We're only joking with you, brother. Hinata!"

I feel myself having an attack, and reach for my inhaler, but I can't find it! Oh, where is it? I can't breathe. Everything slowly fades out, until I can't see or hear anything anymore. When I awake, I'm in Gaara's bed. Wearing boxers and a t-shirt?

"Don't panic. I changed your clothes. Your wound started bleeding again. It wouldn't have worried me so much, but then I saw all the other cuts as well. Is there something you'd like to tell me? Gaara and Kankuro have gone to the store. They should be back soon." Something in Temari's voice makes me want to tell her everything.

"I- I fell."

"We both know that's not true."

I look down. "My f-father gets m-mad and hurts m-me a l-little."

"A little? That is not a little. You're staying here, with Gaara, for the time being. I cannot allow you to return home to an abusive father. What about your mom?"

"She d-died a few y-years back."

"I'm sorry." As soon as she says that, Gaara and Kankuro return. I notice they've brought groceries.

"Gaara. You don't mind letting Hinata live with you for a while, right?"

"No."

"Good then. Kankuro and I will go. You two have a lot to discuss." She looks directly at me. "Good-bye Hinata, I'll see you later." With that she leaves.

"So, what was the cause of those cuts and bruises?"

"M-my father." That was all I could say.

He looks at me, sympathy in his eyes. "Lets lighten the mood a bit." He turns on the radio, the song Lifeline by Papa Roach is playing. I begin to sway to the music. Then I realize how tired I am.

"M-may I lay d-down?"

I'm drowning in my pain, breaking down again, looking for a lifelinee.

"Of course." He scoots over on the bed, making room for me to lay. As soon as I hit the covers I fall asleep.

Is there anybody out there.. That can save me from this ocean of despair?

I wake up, a few hours later, with Gaara holding me tightly.

"You were having a nightmare."

"O-oh." I say, not wanting him to let go of me. But he does. Then sits across from me on the bed. We stare at each other for a minute or so, then he reaches his hand out and brushes my hair out of my face. I feel myself blush as he looks into my eyes, and then kisses me.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"N-no its f-fine."

He smiles. I smile. I never would've thought. Gaara and I.

*a week or two later*

I'm at school. Ever since Gaara and I started dating, I've been getting teased a lot. I don't care, though.

"Hinata! You deserve better than that thing!" Sakura said, as shes said a million times before.

"B-be quiet."

*later, at Gaara's house.*

"Shes right, you deserve better than me."

"N-no! I only w-want you!"

"Hinata.. I'm sorry. I can't be with you. Please, leave."

I get up, hurt, feeling dead, emotionless on the inside. I walk out the door. Where should I go? Then Naruto runs up.

"Hinata-san! Whats wrong?"

"G-Gaara left m-me." I start sobbing. Naruto gets this understanding look on his face, wraps his arm around me and leads me to his house.

"Sit down. I'll get you some water. Everything will be okay."

"Th-thank you." I try to stop crying, to no avail.

He comes back with some water. I try to drink it, but I'm to broken to do anything. All I can do is sit there, crying like a baby. He must understand, he leads me to the couch, helps me sit down and sits down next to me. He lets me lean on his shoulder, while I try to stop my tears. How could Gaara do this to me? I love him! This is not fair! Why would you tell someone over and over you love them and then leave them? How could he? I'm so hurt. Then Naruto starts talking, and I realize where I am.

"So what do you think?" Has he been talking the entire time?

"W-what?"

"About what I said. Since, you know, Gaara left you.. You might need someone to help make you happy.. I could be that person?"

"A-are you asking m-me to go o-out with y-you?"

"Yes."

"U-um. I guess s-so." Why did I say yes? Well.. I guess having someone to comfort me couldn't hurt..

"Yes!" He smiles. I try to smile back, but it's not so easy. I miss Gaara..

* a month later*

The days just go by. I smile for Naruto, but I can't feel anything. Everything that used to bring joy to my life, as simple a thing as the cool breeze on my skin, just makes me sad. Makes me remember him. How happy I was with him. He hasn't been at school since that day. Which is probably good, I think I'd break down if I saw him. I've been staying with Sakura, as annoying as she is its suprising I haven't murdered her yet. Shes just to bright.

"There you are! I was looking everywhere for you, Naruto is here!" She says with a smile. Ugh. Honestly, I was hoping no one would fine me. Ever since Gaara left me, I've wanted to be alone. Sometimes I even want to die.

"S-sorry. Its r-really peaceful o-out here."

"You coming, or what?"

"Y-yes." I walk into her house, our house, to see Naruto standing patiently in the living room, holding roses, my favorite flower. He walks over, handing me the flowers and kissing my cheek.

"I hope you like them."

"I d-do. They're m-my favorite." I say with a fake smile.

"Come on! We've got a lot to do." I follow him, not sure of where we're going. He blindfolds me and leads me. I hate not seeing where I'm going, but I don't mind, this is really romantic, a side I rarely see of him. I feel leaves underneath my feet, are we in the woods? Suddenly, he takes the blindfold off. I take in my surroundings, we are in the woods. A clearing in the middle of the woods, he has a huge blanket spread out and some food.

"Hinata.. I.. I love you." He gets down on one knee. Oh no! Please don't tell me hes going to- "Will you marry me?" Oh no.

"I-I can't. I d-don't. G-gaara. I- n-no." I take off running, trying to remember the way out. When suddenly I run into someone, and I fall down. I look up, to apologize to whoever I ran into. Then I see those green eyes, that red hair.. Its Gaara.. What should I do? Before I have time to re act, he offers his hand to help me up. I take it, stumbling into his arms.

"Are you okay, Hinata?"

"N-no. I mean y-yes. I mean n-no. Y-yes." I start mumbling, stuttering really badly. "I m-miss y-you. H-how h-have y-you b-been?"

"I miss you to, Hinata. I'm sorry for leaving you like I did. Could you ever forgive me?" I nod my head. He smiles and leans down to kiss me. Then he takes my hand and slips a ring onto my finger. "Will you?" He says, with a playful smile on his face.

"Yes." I can feel myself blushing insanely. The ring is perfect. Not to fancy, but definately not cheap. A real ring, not a fake one. He takes my hand. I feel amazing, perfect. This is exactly how it should be. The sun is setting, the sky is a pretty shade of orange ish pink, there are smiles on both of our faces. This is how I want it to be. This is what I want. This is what I need.

Forever, and always.

The end :)


End file.
